Incisor
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: For centuries there has been a war between those of the sun and moon. The Elders set out rules to follow. What they fail to take into account is that forbidden fruit holds the sweetest nectar. One bite is all it takes to learn that some rules are worth breaking.
1. Pierce

**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here. This is a revision of my story, brimstone Scars. I have the one for Amber up, but that's a Puzzleshipping version of this. So, I thought this might be good to just have something to do and spur on the creativity of sorts. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Tender and Caste. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Incisor **

**Chapter 1: Pierce**

During a dark evening with the moonlight shining in silvery rivulets brightens some patches except it never reaches that far into the shadows. There are always a few it can't pierce through. Although it casts illumination upon most things. It lights the way for a young man with long luxurious white hair and almond brown eyes. Walking down the street, he has had a rough night at where he works. Being on his way back to his apartment, he hopes it isn't going to be too difficult to return without getting messed up in anything terrible. The feeling that's easier said than done has him silently sigh to himself when that fact came to mind. Knowing that he needs to be careful whether he wants to or not because there can be anything out at this hour. The echo of his footsteps are quiet around the area. Very few are capable to hear it, but he somehow caught the attention of a particular individual.

Ryou flicks his eyes around, letting out a sigh of relief when he notices nothing threatening nearby. At least that's what he thought, not noticing that a shadow is moving towards him. Unable to see the swiftness of it until it's too late, he elicits a small squeak when he feels strong arms grab him from behind. The owner of them haul him into an alleyway. He's not able to see who takes him here, glimpsing the slight hint of spiky blonde hair. He almost makes the move to scream, but a tanned hand over his mouth silences him. Trying to bite the hand only earns him a harsh slap. This makes him stop fighting, knowing that he can't get away from this person. Thinking that his attacker seems familiar, he's not sure why he's getting the strong feeling he knows this man. He just can't remember right now with terror having a fierce grip on his heart; paralyzing him where he stands.

Feeling the man tilt his head back slightly exposes the pure flesh of his throat, having the man lick his lips when seeing this. He knows that he will have a delicious meal tonight. Sweeping his tongue over the area where he wants to do it has his venom sting Ryou's neck. Crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure when his fangs sink into the sinew, Ryou shudders in terror when hearing the male begin to drink from him. While this goes on, he begins to feel woozy, wondering how much is being taken. Well it's enough for him to start getting lightheaded, starting to taste some of the man's blood entering his mouth when he bites his own wrist. Being forced to swallow, he has no choice although he's a little afraid of what might happen because of this encounter. Beginning to see dark spots dance across his field of vision, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out for.

The man moves away for a few moments, allowing Ryou to catch his breath. Though that isn't much time due to shortly after being grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He's taken to an warehouse. Struck with confusion at first as to why he's brought here has him doubt he'll receive an answer anytime soon. Chaining him to the wall before the man left, Ryou swears that he can hear something his captor mutter about waiting for him to change. Wondering if his yami knows that he's been gone longer than he planned to, Ryou hopes that his notices noticed, and comes to his rescue. Somehow it's not that likely that he's going to be met with salvation. Given no choice except to stay where he is has the chains not allowing him to move around much with how tightly they are secured on his body. There's a burning sensation tearing through him that's slowly yet surely going to reach his heart at any given point. Hopefully Bakura isn't going to take too long to arrive here before it's too late.

()()()()()

Currently, Bakura is snoozing underneath a tree within the nearby forest. Its dark leaves hanging off the long branches give him coverage when he deems it necessary. It's peaceful except he can't help having a bad feeling sprouting in the pit of his stomach. Opening his eyes slightly when hearing someone sit down beside him, he looks over to see platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. Noticing the tan skin of the man to figure out who it is has him wondering why Marik is here instead of his hikari. Causing his suspicions to grow stronger, he comes to the conclusion that Ryou is late coming back. Initially he thought it's strange that only Malik's hikari is here instead of the assassin. Something doesn't feel right, narrowing his ruby pools ever so slightly as he's feeling temptation cross his mind to throttle the blonde in order to get some answers out of him. Retracting that thought, he knows if he tries that it will end in gaining nothing.

"Hey, 'Kura," he says with a grin plastering on his lips as he turns to face the silver haired man.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarls in response. "Do you know why Ryou is late?"

"There's no need to be so pissed off at me," Marik teases him. "No, I'm not sure. I haven't seen Malik around either."

Sighing before he responds with, "That's strange. Maybe he went off somewhere."

"Do you think something's wrong here? Or is it just me who thinks so?" Asks Marik with a brow raising at the other male.

"Nope, it isn't you," he mutters, not happy about this in the slightest. "I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to worry about that brat. I know that I shouldn't have let him stay out this late."

"It probably would have been better to lock him up somewhere. You know how he's obsessed with him," the blonde points out with a sigh as he wishes that the psycho is that way towards him.

"He'll notice you sooner or later, Marik. If he doesn't anytime in the near future then I'll kick some sense into him," promises Bakura with a light chuckle.

"Thanks," the blonde says with a slight hint of a smile curving his lips. "Do you have an idea where he might be?"

"Where who might be? Malik or Ryou?" Asks Bakura with his brows furrowing in agitation. "I can't sense my little pet meaning he probably is somewhere underground. Your yami is right behind you."

Marik jerks as he flinches by the sudden pair of arms that wrap around him, not expecting that. Glancing up sheepishly to be met with darker lilac eyes, Malik pulls him onto his lap where he feels a heat rush to his cheeks to coat them from this action. It causes him to wonder what has him in such a mood. Having never been this way towards him before, he can see a smirk forming on Malik's lips. That only spells trouble for anyone and everyone. It also causes a shiver to run down his spine, wondering what his shadow must be thinking right now. Hearing the smack of Malik's tongue licking his lips in anticipation only causes another shiver to rack his body. He doesn't know why Malik has such a strong effect on him. It's something he can't help and knows that's what Malik sometimes takes advantage of.

"It seems he's rather excited tonight," notes Bakura dryly, not impressed by Malik's sudden appearance here.

"Oh shut it, mutt," growls out Malik with a light glare to show he's being playful.

"Whatever you say, batshit," retorts the shifter in retaliation.

"How did you know that?" He asks innocently.

"I know because we are both halves of darkness," he answers simply as if it's common sense. "How dare you call me a mutt?! Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Not right now. I have a special person that needs to be attended to soon. He's suffering the change," answers the blonde with a smirk. "Oh wait, weren't you missing someone? Is his name Ryou by any chance?"

"Yes….have you done something to him?" Asks Bakura through gritted teeth. "If you have harmed him then I won't be afraid to tear you apart limb by limb until there's nothing left of you."

"Oh, aside from changing him?" Asks Malik teasingly. "I'm surprised you haven't taken a bite out of Marik yet while he's pining for me. Isn't that just adorable?"

"Your condescendence towards him amazes me to no end," remarks Bakura sarcastically.

"Oh really? I can always leave him here... Let's say I swapped for something better," responds Malik casually before shoving the blonde over to the silver haired man who's curling his lip in a snarl. "Now, now, none of that. You get something and I get something. It will aid us both in our high positions."

"I don't believe you," he spits angrily as he helps Marik to sit in his lap instead while he verbally fights with the man that he knows has kidnapped the one he wants to bite to make him his mate for a very long time.

"Oh? Do you need proof?" Malik inquires with a dangerous glint in his eyes before revealing a picture of the state he left the poor young man in through a scrying orb. "Is that enough for you? Or do you need something more than this?"

Bakura feels a growl rip through the back of his throat. His eyes glint a primal gold for a second before returning to normal. This isn't the right time nor place for him to shift. Having a little trouble keeping his temper from getting the better of him, he elicits a deep breath as he tries to calm down. That's easier said than done sometimes depending on the situation. Seeing what Malik provides him makes him unable to erase it from his mind now. He hopes that nothing else will happen to Ryou yet, needing to hope since he has nothing else he can do. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly when noticing the smirk on Malik's lips widening, he feels tempted to wipe it off his face except he knows that if he does then it may be worse for his hikari later. That's one of the few things he can't afford.

"That's enough," he growls out, having trouble keeping a leash on his growing rage. "You made your point clear enough."

"Are you sure?" Asks the blonde with sarcasm dripping off of every word he speaks. "I have more to show you."

"What do you mean?" Asks the shifter cautiously as he isn't sure what else the blonde has to reveal to him. "You already proved your point. There's no need to exacerbate it. Otherwise your hold weakens in what effect you're trying to have over me."

He shrugs, "I can take you to where I'm holding him now, but what fun is it if I do that, hmm? It'll be a lot more amusing if you try finding a needle in a haystack."

"Fuck you," snarls out Bakura angrily before he pounces on him which has them tossing and turning on the ground.

"Get the hell off you mutt!" Malik hisses out as he tries to either get on top or away from the enraged shifter.

"Never," growls Bakura as he tries to keep the blonde underneath while they tussle on the leave strewn ground.

Malik has a flash of crimson within his eyes. He's not afraid of letting his rage overtake him, holding a small smirk on his lips at knowing this fact. He's also rougher and more erratic with his movements. One of the few things he doesn't like is to hold back; especially when it's with this particular man. The temptation crosses his mind to do anything in order to rile him up. It brought amusement to him that he can make such emotions erupt in a person. They continue tussling for quite some time. Though Marik's just an innocent bystander even though Bakura has his suspicions, he knows that the lighter blonde is someone who isn't going to pull any sort of thing unlike his darker counterpart. Being left unattended may have been a mistake except the two are too busy roughhousing to notice. Malik slides on top of Bakura who shoves him off again. They have been at this for more than a few minutes already.

"Are you two going to finish anytime soon?" Marik pipes up with slight annoyance.

"Most likely not," Malik spits out while he has been thrown aside for the other male to stand up on his feet.

"Or perhaps now," says Bakura harshly, not one to easily cease until the battle has been won. "I'm done with this petty squabble. I'm wasting time to when I can be looking for Ryou."

"It's too bad you aren't going to be able to find him in time," chuckles Malik before he vanishes into the shadows.

"Damn him," mutters Bakura under his breath, glancing over to Marik since he's still nearby.

"What?" Marik asks in confusion with the look he's being given. "I don't know where he went off to if that's what you're trying to ask me with that stare of yours."

"Are you sure?" Bakura counters, quirking a brow in his direction. "I think that you'd know."

"Unfortunately, nope I have no idea," admits Marik with an apologetic expression.

"Well fuck my life. I have no idea what warehouse he's in. There are so many in this damned place," he sighs in frustration, figuring that he probably needs to start his search.

"Wait, let me help," pleads Marik, going to stand behind the silver haired thief that can easily take him out if necessary.

"Why should I?" Challenges Bakura bluntly with no emotion in his voice nor expression that holds such contempt that's thick enough for even the blonde to take a few steps back.

"I-I can probably help track him down if you want to find Malik," he says while trying to hide the slight stutter while he spoke.

Turning on his heel quickly, he has the blonde in a pinned position. It doesn't take much with his agility. His cold ruby pools stare into those lavender pupils. He knows that Marik's trying to hide the inkling of fear he holds towards him. Holding him there for what seems like more than a few minutes, he's not going to let him go anytime soon. There's an uncomfortable silence between them. The sounds that can be heard are the normal ones anyone can hear in a forest, and the two men's breathing. There isn't much Marik can do against him, letting out a small whimper when the sharp pain emerges from canines piercing his flesh. Gazing up at him with wide eyes, he's aware of what Bakura is although he never thought that he might get bitten. Unsure how he is going to be able to handle this, he supposes that he must until the other male retrieves what rightfully belongs to him.

"W-Why did you do that?" Gasps out Marik after that's over with. "I-I'm not much use to you."

"No, but you will be a nice bargaining chip to use against him," says Bakura with a fiendish smirk before he grabs the tanned man's arm roughly to bring him to his feet while he stands up as well.

"What?!" Exclaims Marik in shock when hearing this.

"You heard me," replies Bakura nonchalantly as if this almost happens every day more or less. "Now come along. We have work to do. I'm not letting you go until I have Ryou back. If he even tries to come for you then I'm sure I can take him down."

"You know he will considering I'm his hikari," the tomb keeper points out.

"Yes, but still that doesn't change anything," says the other male before starting to walk away, glancing back once when he notices that the blonde isn't coming. "Well? Do I have to drag you with me? I hope not because that'll be more of a hassle than I'd prefer. I think you're more capable of walking on your own instead of being carried like a pup."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Yells Marik in protest, trotting over to catch up with Bakura for them to begin looking for the correct location that the assassin is holding the white haired man captive within.

_Malik, what have you done? I hope you haven't dug yourself a deeper grave than you already have with messing with Bakura._

**_Oks, there y'all go for the first chappie of this. I tried revising this once before, but I couldn't do it thoroughly enough. I have more time on my hands to do it properly now hopefully. I mean I do have other fanfics and my books to work on. So, I'm not short out of work in the slightest. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Locust

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Incisor. It'll take me longer to update this due to it being a revision. So, we'll see how things go. Hopefully this will be nicely received by y'all. Anyway, let's get on with it I suppose. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._**

**Chapter 2: Locust**

Sauntering into the room, he left his captive in calls him to notice that Ryou's wrists have been bleeding. No doubt it's from futile attempts of escape or feral instinct, knowing that the change varies from person. It normally depends on how high their endurance to pain is. Strength of multiple kinds does come into play as well. Supposing that he needs to be patient, he knows he can't afford to rush things. Watching idly, Ryou's body writhes where he's chained up. Wondering how much longer this will take, he can move them to another of the warehouses, but he prefers to do that after Ryou finishes. The last thing Malik wants is it to occur when he's still turning. That proves troublesome for the complications that might arise if he tries it. Stepping over to stand in front of his captive, he knows it's not going to be long now. Why? Well, he can tell it all will end soon enough from the signs that it's not going to last much longer.

Keeping his screams from escaping him, he doesn't want to give Malik what he wants. No, he absolutely isn't going to let the bastard who has caught him that sort of satisfaction. Having his hands clenching in tight fists against the iron cold metal keeping him bound, Ryou can feel a burning sensation tear through his entire body. From the inside out, he can feel it tainting every part of him down to his very heart and soul. What he also feels is the heat reaching to every part of him while it slowly creeps towards his heart. Finally, he elicits out a cry of utter agony. It tore through the air in a flourish that pleases Malik, unable to hold it back any longer. To be honest, he might be lying if he doesn't admit to himself that he's afraid of what this change might turn him into. Knowing that it most likely will amount to the same creature the blonde is, but Ryou hopes that nothing in his personality will be different. Thinking that he might not know the answer until it happens has him clinging to the further hope that he won't be away from Bakura for too long at this rate. Sooner or later, Malik will become satisfactory at the game's final blow whenever it may come. .

"Finish already," hisses Malik under his breath while he watches the torment Ryou is enduring.

It takes a few more moments before it completes the process. Ryou's eyes open slowly to show that his pupils are slightly dilating even though eventually go back to their normal almond hue. Having been given release from his bindings, Ryou's given support by Malik wrapping an arm around his waist. Being carried out of the place they have been in, they travel to another. Malik can't have Bakura and his hikari finding their location so easily. Ryou's still too weak to walk that much on his own. Of course the blonde knows fairly well of this. That's why he's helping him. Although that means since Ryou isn't strong enough yet, he'll be vulnerable to his compulsion. Always he'll try to find a way to take advantage of him although sometimes it's hard not to with how innocent Ryou is, it doesn't fade from his appearance, wondering what else he can possibly do to this precious kitten before their pursuers catch up to them.

Taking quite some time before they reach the other location, Malik goes to the locked door that'll lead to the underground passageways. Locking the door once both of them have gone through the threshold, Ryou's taking to his lair. Deciding that it's time to make sure the thief will have a hard time finding his lover. There are a few of his members down here that prowl out of their coffins. This makes Malik wonder what they are doing. Have they been waiting for his return? That'll be something he might expect. Though it's kind of strange since they normally don't do that often. Supposing that it is a good sign. They must have known of his success, not really caring about the reason for why they're out. Leading the fledgling white haired male towards his chambers, Malik wants to keep Ryou close by so he won't run away even though he knows that he doesn't know how to hunt yet. That fact alone proves a danger if he manages at all to escape.

"W-What happened?" Asks Ryou as if he has been in a daze instead of excruciating pain.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about," says Malik softly to make sure that he won't sense the deception in his voice.

"Alright," replies Ryou calmly, proving that it has sufficiently worked better than he previously thought it might.

"Come on with me, ok? This will be your new home for now. Well, at least until Bakura wins our little spat. If he does then you'll be given back to him without any fight, but if he fails then you'll be staying her with me for a long time."

**_Oks, that's the end of this chappie. I know it's short, but I've not been having much time to work on this in the midst of working on other stuff and my original work aside from dealign with stuff in my life. I do intend to continue revising this along with continuing to work on updates. I also have some new stories in the works. Yeps, I'm always a busy fluffykins over here. Hehes _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Whirlwind

**_Alright, here you all go with the next chappie of, Incisor. I thought maybe y'all want more of this perhaps. If not, then let me know what other of my works you may prefer more whether it be something new or something I have up so far. I'm sure it'll be fun revising the rest of this. Hopefully it'll make for a better reading experience._**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._**

**Chapter 3: Whirlwind **

"This is starting to become annoying," the shifter mutters under his breath as they turn up empty yet again at another of the multiple warehouses. "There has to be hundreds of these damn things."

"Yes, but I have the feeling we're close," assures Marik as he tries to calm down Bakura. "It's not going to help anyone if you get angry right now. Sure this is about the fifth or twentieth one we've searched. We're not done yet. There's some hope left since we haven't checked all of them."

Letting out a sigh, Bakura tells him, "I suppose you're right. We cannot stop now when we can be so close to finding the one that will lead us underground."

"I need to ask you something, 'Kura. Since you bit me does that mean I'll transform like you do?" The blonde asks nervously.

"Yes, but you won't have control over it at first. It's worse when there's a full moon. Well, usually it's more manageable then versus when we have a blood moon rising," answers his companion with what he knows of the subject.

"So...any idea when I'll shift for the first time?" Inquires the blonde as he doesn't know much about this.

"No, it will happen sporadically until the full moon arrives. The next one is in a few days," replies Bakura thoughtfully as they walk down the street to find the next one to look through in hopes of finding a way into the lower depths where the crypts dwell.

"Great," he mutters sarcastically as he continues to follow the other male in the direction they are heading in.

"Cut the sarcasm. That's for me to use, not for you," Bakura teases as they at last reach their destination after a short while.

Marik chuckles lightly, "Seems you're getting in a better mood. Let's enter and see if this is the one."

Bakura kicks in the door without a care. He doubts that anyone will even notice anyways. Stepping through the opening with Marik coming in behind him, they have to go down a flight of stone stairs before reaching the basement. Looking around carefully, he doesn't find anything noticeable. This slightly annoys him because there needs to have been a trap door. There doesn't seem to be one there which furthers the irritableness he's feeling to no end. He feels around with his hands, knowing that Marik is doing the same thing. They do this for a while, but don't find anything. Bakura snarls in anger as his rage is fairly close to consuming him this time. Beginning to feel a tan hand placing itself on his shoulder, he knows the blonde is trying to ease him, but that is proving difficult with the emotions waging inside of him. He is taking deep breaths in and out in order to compose himself. It takes a little longer before he is alright, turning around on his heels to face his companion. Giving an appreciative look as he knows that no one else will do that for him, he sees that Marik gives a small smile in response. The two leave when they have found nothing there. It's quite disappointing to say the least, but there are others to scope through. They walk on out of there quickly before going where the next one is located. Just because the one they have been at is vacant doesn't mean they are giving up now.

"Maybe this one is the correct one. I'm sensing numerous ominous presences below," says Marik to him as they step through the threshold.

"Then it probably is," murmurs Bakura as they descend down the stairs until they are in another basement.

This one is vastly different. There is a spot in the bricks that seems to have the outline of a door. The thief strides on over to feel it over. Raising a brow as he tries to see if it will open, he notices to their surprise that it does. The door swings open ajar for them to pass through. There is yet another set of stairs they travel down. These are carved into the rock. Walking further down until it ends, they are walking on the level ground now. Both of them take in their new surroundings to notice that it's rather dark while there are sconces with torches lit on the walls every couple of paces. That give off some light seems to be enough for them to continue. The corridor isn't much of a splendor for it to be somewhat mundane with a few cobwebs every once in a while. There are other doorways on either side. The two will have their pick on what way they will go from here.

"Where do you think we are?" Asks Marik quietly in case they are somehow being eavesdropped on.

"Well, where do you think?" Asks Bakura dryly in response. "We're obviously in the underground catacombs now. There are a large amount of doors here it seems. There's no telling which one Ryou will be in."

"We can't stand here forever you know," points out the blonde with slight annoyance. "We'll have to try one of them or we might risk getting caught down here."

"That's true," says the thief in agreement before he closes his eyes for a moment as he concentrates to see if he can sense for Ryou's presence. "Come with me. I think I might have found him. I advise to be wary since this race doesn't take too kindly to ours."

"Good to know," nods Marik, signaling that he understands the other shifter's warning.

They walk down the hallway for a while. Opening a door on the left, they both enter through it. Neither of them are expecting what they will find there. It seems to be a spacious room. To their surprise it appears that there's someone standing there. Their back is facing to them. Marik has the impression he knows who it is, but he isn't entirely sure. He won't know for certain until the person turns to face them. The walls are barren as well as the floor. There are several sets of chains hanging from one of the walls. The two share a glance figuring they have come into the wrong place. Marik nor Bakura will be prepared for when they will know who is with them inside of here. Until then they are left in the shadow of doubt. There is a pool of drying blood on a patch of the floor. It makes them wonder what might of have gone on before they have arrived here.

Marik takes a step away from Bakura for a second, noticing something that has caught his eye. There is a large inscription on one of the walls. They have thought it has been blank, but they are sadly mistaken. The blonde blanches when he recognizes what it is. A large locust with a slash through its abdomen can be seen there. He knows from seeing someone else's mark what it is there for. It is to scare away trespassers as well as to show who owns this area. Upon knowing what it is makes Marik begin to wonder about the identity of the mystery person standing not that far away from where they are currently positioned? It isn't until the figure that appears to be male speaks up that they come to realize how far into this they truly are.

"Well, well, look who finally decides to show up."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie three. I apologize for the wait, but since I finished up college last month I've been able to have all the time I want on my hands to further my writing. So, I'm going to try revising this as much as I possibly can. Plus, I don't have the other version where it was Puzzle instead of the current ships. I apologize for that, but oh well. There's always another time I can do that since I do have the old copy of Brimstone Scars on my hands. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being revised. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
